


Cuffing Season

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Choking, Cop Keith, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Handcuffs, Lance is a jewellery thief, M/M, Smut, Sub Keith, Top Lance, Voyeurism, breath play, consent is good!, criminal lance, he just likes to pretend he's a badass, probably other things idk, they're into some freaky shit but they're a little silly about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The door swung open, revealing a silhouette far too lanky to be his commanding officer. As the figure loped into the room with a familiar, lazily confident gait, the light illuminated short brown hair and blue eyes that shone wickedly.“Hello, Officer,” Lance grinned.





	Cuffing Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [83protons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protons/gifts).



> I was going to write more of an intro explaining their relationship but this got long and I got tired. They've been dating for a few months and neither of them knew what the other did for a living until Keith got assigned a case that happened to feature Lance as the perpetrator. Keith decides that so long as lance promises he'll never hurt anyone he's okay with it, and Lance would never hurt anyone anyway.  
>  You can tell I know hardly anything about being a cop oops. Anyway, I just thought it was a shame how all the cop!Keith fics have him on top so I thought i would try a more interesting dynamic. Also, there is some choking but it isn't graphic and it's not really done violently so I wasn't sure whether to mark this as violent or not, but be aware of that if its an issue for you. Enjoy!

 

“Who's there?” Keith called nervously. The only person who could be coming into the filing room except him would be Iverson, probably come to give him even more shitty paperwork. 

 

The door swung open, revealing a silhouette far too lanky to be his commanding officer. As the figure loped into the room with a familiar, lazily confident gait, the light illuminated short brown hair and blue eyes that shone wickedly. 

“Hello, Officer,” Lance grinned.

 

“Lance!” Keith's shoulders sagged in relief, but he quickly began to worry again. “What are you doing here? You could get caught!”

 

They hadn't seen each other since Keith found out what Lance really did to pay for all those gorgeous suits and fancy meals. Something was different about the set of his shoulders tonight, a dark pride hovering in the air around him. Keith found himself strangely attracted to Lance's newfound confidence; the calculated grin on his usually chivalrous and goofy boyfriend had him a little weak at the knees. He'd been concerned that his knowledge of Lance's secret life would change things between them - and perhaps it had, but maybe not in an entirely bad way. 

 

“Just thought I'd pay a visit to my  _ favourite _ officer of the law,” Lance said teasingly, that infuriating smile fixed on his face doing things to Keith's insides as he approached. He winked, giving Keith a tender kiss on the cheek. “You know,” he paused thoughtfully, “You're a  _ bad _ cop, Keith.” 

 

“Coming from y-” he began, stopping short when Lance pressed down on his bottom lip with his thumb, as though he was examining livestock at a cattle auction. Keith shuddered, unprepared for what Lance was doing to his poor little heart. The motion didn't unnoticed by Lance either, who grinned wickedly. He seated himself leisurely in the chair Keith had vacated: a wanted criminal seated at the desk of a cop and looking more comfortable there than Keith ever could. 

 

“Watch your mouth, pig.” His eyes were shining with laughter and Keith knew Lance was probably just used to mouthing off against cops but damn, if the insult didn't make his knees weak. He must really hate his job, because he was starting to get hard from his criminal boyfriend insulting his profession. God, he really was the worst cop ever. 

 

It could get worse, apparently. His mouth detached itself from central command and blurted, “Yessir,” instead of whatever undoubtedly more sensible response he'd planned. It was just a reflex, he told himself firmly, because Iverson always flipped out if he wasn't addressed properly. Nothing at all to do with Keith's weird urge to get on all fours immediately. 

 

After briefly flashing with surprise, Lance's eyes went darker than he thought possible, that smile dropping away into something almost sinister. He patted his thigh, watching Keith from his chair like a predator. “C'mere,” he murmured, his voice dropping low and that was  _ it _ \- Keith was flying across the room to plant himself in Lance's lap like he belonged there. Lance quickly had a hand slung around his waist, restraining him. Oh lord, Keith was such a freak. That shouldn't be so hot he could hardly breathe, the way Lance held him still so effortlessly as he squirmed. 

 

Giving up, he stilled. 

“That's it,” Lance murmured encouragingly, dropping his head to mouth wetly at Keith's neck. 

 

“Oh, god,” Keith squeaked, at the warm touch and at the general fact that he was sitting in a criminal’s lap at his own desk and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. The contrast between his startled, high pitched sound and Lance's breezy smooth-talking made him want to groan.Lance seemed to find it amusing, judging by the soft chuckle against his neck. 

 

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered. “Tell me to stop anytime and I will.”

 

“Yes-I mean no-I mean-” Keith babbled. The dark current of Lance's voice had him feeling like a wild animal. 

 

He felt Lance's fingers gripping his chin firmly. “Yes,  _ sir _ ,” he corrected. Shit, Keith was going to die tonight. He was going to get so hard that he died from oxygen deprivation in his brain. The fact that all his blood was in his dick was the only explanation for how crazy it made him feel when he obediently repeated Lance's words, something surging in him that would do anything to please him. 

 

“Good boy,” Lance cooed, pleased. Keith's chest puffed out, inexplicably proud of himself under the praise. 

 

“I can be good,” he preened. His stupid mouth was going to kill him, he was so embarrassed, but he couldn't stop talking, desperate to be good for Lance. “I can be so good for you, I can-”

 

“Lotta talk for a cop who wants to get fucked over his desk by his own suspect while all his colleagues are just outside,” he mused fondly, stroking Keith's hair out of his eyes with the hand that wasn't keeping him still. “Yeah, that's what you want, isn't it? You're not subtle, Officer Fuck-me eyes.”

 

Keith whined, grinding his hips down. It earned him a warning squeeze of his side and he stilled immediately, which clearly pleased Lance immensely. “Please,” he begged, “I want you to fuck me so badly, sir, I wanted you inside me since the second you came in. You can be rough with me-”

 

Suddenly displeased, Lance shoved him off, watching him stumble to his feet. He whined pathetically, furious with himself for displeasing his master. Fuck - did he just think of Lance as his master? That had to be fucked up - Lance was a criminal that he was supposed to  _ arrest _ , not his fucking  _ master _ . That lone rational thought did nothing to quell his desperate need to do whatever Lance told him to. 

 

“I can do whatever I want with you, cop,” Lance growled, “I don't need your permission. I  _ own _ you. And if you don't learn to shut your mouth I'll have to teach you what it's good for.”

 

Keith nodded mutely, although the prospect of Lance teaching him what his mouth was for sent shivers down his spine. He ducked his head and looked up at Lance through his lashes, checking if he was still mad. Lance straightened up purposefully and Keith tensed in anticipation. 

 

“Do you have handcuffs in here?” he asked coolly. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, reaching for the pair at his belt. “...Yes, sir,” he corrected quickly at Lance's warning look. 

 

“Thank you, baby,” Lance said warmly, taking the offered instrument. Relaxing at the pet name, Keith smiled shyly but made himself stay silent. This pleased Lance immensely. “You can be good for me when you shut your whore mouth, huh?”

 

Keith nodded frantically, earning a pleased sound from his master. He was a fast learner, and determined to be good, every little praise from Lance going straight to his dick. His gaze stayed fixed on the cuffs in Lance's hand, something longing stirring in his stomach, but Lance just held them absently. 

“Look at me, baby,” he purred. “You  _ want _ it? Wanna be restrained for me, helpless for me?” When Keith nodded again, he shook his head in disbelief. “I'm so glad you're mine.”

 

Having realised he was a total freak by this point, Keith just accepted the bolt of electricity that shot through him at that. 

 

“Okay,” Lance said thoughtfully, “Gonna fuck you in your uniform because I want you to remember that you belong to me whenever you wear it. Wanna gag you because I know you're a screamer but I didn't bring anything to gag you with so you're just going to have to be quiet for me unless you wanna choke on my fingers… Or have your captain come in and see what a desperate cockslut you are, taking me like you're made for it,” he added deviously, watching how positively Keith reacted with amusement. 

 

“You can choke me, sir,” he admitted despite himself. Although most of the things they'd done tonight had been brand new to him, he'd known for some time about his weird…  _ fixation _ with being choked. He'd fantasised about it while he rode Lance even, imagining those strong fingers reaching up to wrap around his throat and shut him up. Not to mention all the times he'd come fucking himself with his fingers, his other hand wrapped around his own neck or thrusting down his throat as he gagged on them.

 

Lance's eyes lit up but he said nothing. Instead he handed Keith some lube that he'd produced from his bag while Keith was distracted. “Turn around, get on your knees and prep yourself for me. Be quick, and if you make a sound I'll cuff you to the table leg and leave you on the floor,” he ordered roughly. 

 

Keith was dropping to his knees before Lance even finished, amazed at his own blind eagerness to please and ready for Lance to stuff him with his cock already. His mouth watered just thinking about Lance's perfect dick, easily the biggest he'd ever taken. Shaking, he fumbled with his belt until his pants slid down his thighs enough to allow him access. He quickly pushed his boxers down and resisted the urge to wiggle his ass teasingly at Lance like he usually did. He knew he had a good ass, and Lance knew and loved his teasing streak, but tonight he only wanted to be good, do whatever Lance asked.

 

He squirted lube onto his fingers, managing not to turn and look at Lance as he reached behind himself and shoved his finger inside himself with little ceremony. 

“What're you thinking about?” 

Keith was silent, unsure. He didn't want to do anything that got him in trouble, and Lance did say to keep quiet. 

“You can answer me, dumb cop,” Lance laughed warmly. “Just don't moan like a whore, like you usually do when you finger yourself.”

 

Sighing in relief, Keith quickly answered, the words threatening to burst out of him. “You,” he answered honestly. “Thinking of your big fat cock stuffing me full and wrecking me ‘til I can't walk, or fucking my mouth in the bathroom, w-with the gaps under the door so anyone who came in could see I'm on my knees for you, sir.” He shoved another finger in as he spoke, biting down on his lip to hold in a wanton moan. 

 

“You're such a freak, Keith,” Lance laughed breathlessly. “How did I not know you were so fucking slutty?”

 

“I'm  _ not _ ,” Keith argued, scissoring his fingers furiously. “Only like this for you. Y-you make me crazy.”

 

He heard the chair squeak as Lance stood up, and then a hand was under his shirt, resting on his lower back. “Don't talk back to me,” Lance reminded him kindly. “Take that tone again and I'll have to show you how to behave properly.” His hand was removed from Keith back and he pushed his own finger beside Keith's two, his reaching deeper inside but deliberately avoiding Keith's prostate. 

 

“Sorry sir, t-thank you sir,” Keith murmured as Lance finger fucked him. 

 

“Oh my god, you're amazing,” Lance huffed. “Fucking… Asking me to choke you, and now you're thanking me for my fingers. Imagine how grateful you'll be to be on my cock. Okay, that's enough,” he said abruptly. “Bend over the desk, put your pretty ass in the air like you were made to, sweetheart. Then if I like what I see and you ask very nicely I'll let you have my cock.”

 

Keith smiled smugly. He was excellent at putting on a show. “Would you like me to beg?” he asked sweetly. Lance didn't reply, only watched him with those dark eyes and let him stumble to his feet and wobble over to the desk. Bracing his wrists against the wood, he felt his asshole clench on empty air and heard Lance's sharp intake of breath. He heard footsteps, then squirmed as he felt Lance grab a fistful of his ass and squeeze it. 

 

“Put your hands behind your back. Who does this gorgeous ass belong to?” he hummed. There was a click as Lance snapped Keith's own handcuffs over his wrists. He struggled experimentally against them, pleased when they held tight and he could barely move his arms. 

“You,” Keith panted, jerking erratically back against Lance's hand.

Lance pushed against his hip and watched idly as he thrust back against the pressure. 

 

“You love being restrained, don't you? Kind of ironic for a cop. You love when I humiliate you. Get off on me coming in here and using you, my own obedient cop who'll do anything for me, so helpless. I bet you're imagining me fucking you out there, in front of everyone. Would they think of straight-laced Officer Kogane taking it like a champ from  _ The Tailor _ .” He paused occasionally to bite and suck at Keith's pale ass, marks already blooming there. 

 

He stepped back, and Keith let out a small sob at the loss of contact. His complaints grew louder when he heard the shutter sound of Lance taking a picture on his phone. It clicked again, then again, until Lance hummed with satisfaction and set his phone down on the desk. 

“I'll delete them when we're done, if you want,” he murmured tenderly. “Let me know when you're in your right mind again, I won't mind, not when I have the real thing.”

 

Keith nodded quickly, loving Lance impossibly much in that moment (and also loving the idea of Lance having photos of him whenever he wanted, slutty and ready to be fucked and  _ his _ .) “Please,” Keith whined, needily humping at the desk in search of some friction.

 

“Please what?” Lance singsonged. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” he grit his teeth, trying to stay just coherent enough to beg for his master's cock. “Please _fuck_ _me_. Fill me up with your cum and leave it in while I'm on the stakeout tonight so I don't forget who I belong to.”

 

“Well, when you ask so nicely…”

 

Keith threw his head back and moaned as he felt Lance's cock  _ finally _ shove into him. “Yesss, I fucking love your dick so much,” he drooled. 

 

“Quiet, remember,” Lance hissed, real worry creeping into his voice. Keith's heart sped up in anticipation and sure enough, he felt Lance's slender fingers curl around his throat. 

 

“Please, pleasepleaseplease,” he started, something feral unleashed in him as he begged for Lance to choke him, only to be cut off as Lance  _ squeezed _ . 

 

Keith's eyes watered, dazed with indescribable pleasure as Lance fucked into him relentlessly and kept him breathless and desperate. The cuffs pressed into his back under Lance's weight and Lance's own file pressed into his cheek as his face was ground into the desk. By the time Lance let go he was hardly capable of coherent thought, overwhelmed by pleasure and humiliation. 

 

“That shut you up pretty good,” Lance noticed delightedly. 

 

“Again,” Keith mumbled brokenly, too far gone to be ashamed of asking to be choked. His hips continued pushing back onto Lance's cock unbidden, despite the voice in his head telling him that good toys should stay still and take it. “I'm sorry, sir,” he babbled, “I can't stay still I'm sorry I-”

 

The feeling of his words being cut off as Lance squeezed again was perfect, and he shuddered. He felt Lance lean down to whisper in his ear. “You’re doing so well, baby, I love you so much.” He whined breathlessly and jerked back again, when suddenly he heard footsteps.  _ Iverson _ . 

 

“You in there, Kogane?”

 

Keith froze, but Lance kept thrusting at the same pace. The wet slap of their thighs suddenly felt so loud, but with his hands cuffed behind his back he was powerless to stop Lance from fucking ruthlessly into him. 

“Well?” Lance smirked in his ear. “Gonna tell him you're in here taking it up the ass from your perp like the perfect little slut?”

 

“Y-yessir,” Keith stuttered, gasping for breath as quietly as he could and trying to sound like he wasn't currently being split open by a wanted - and hung - criminal and loving it. His mind hadn't quite caught up to the situation yet, still replaying the feeling of Lance's fingers around his neck and wishing he'd do it again.

 

All he got was a little huff of laughter against his cheek as Lance found Keith addressing his captain the same way he addressed Lance absolutely hilarious. “So cute,” he continued in Keith's ear, “so perfect, so good on my cock. That asshole doesn't realise you're  _ mine _ , not his. He doesn't fucking own you like I do just ‘cause you call him sir.”

 

“We're all clocking out,” Iverson called through the door. Keith forced himself to try and breathe normally, concerned the harsh sound of his panting would give him away. “Can you make sure lock up? Weissburg will be your partner for the stakeout on that… trailer case.”

 

“Trailer?” Lance yelped incredulously, still slamming into Keith relentlessly. “It's the  _ Tailor _ , because of how I-”

 

“How you thread the needle, we know, La- _ ance _ ,” Keith finished boredly, though his voice cracked on Lance's name thanks to a particularly rough thrust. Hopefully it was an indicator that Lance would punish him later for his disrespectful tone.

 

“What was that, Kogane?” Iverson called. Keith had forgotten he was there for a moment, caught up in Lance's thrusts and the phantom sensation of his hands around Keith's throat. 

 

“N-Nothing, Captain. I'll lock up-  _ Lance _ !” He couldn't help himself from grunting Lance's name, clenching his fist in frustration. Lance laughed as he awkwardly covered it up with a sneeze. 

 

“Alright…” Iverson said, clearly puzzled, “I'll, uh, see you later Kogane.”

 

“Yessir!”

 

Keith groaned in relief as the footsteps receded, while Lance just cackled. “You are  _ adorable _ ! I can't believe you have a fucking kink for calling me the same thing you call your boss, while I'm balls deep in you. You're  _ so _ my favourite cop ever,” he snorted. 

 

Keith had no idea how he could be laughing and teasing but still pulsing his hips relentlessly, but it was working. With the immediate threat of Iverson actually walking in on them like this, Keith was unbearably turned on by the fact that Lance just fucked him right in front of his boss. He felt his asshole clench tightly around Lance's cock and let out a satisfied hum at the noise Lance made in return. 

“I'm going to come in your ass in a minute-”

 

“Yes!  _ Please _ -”

 

“Easy,” Lance soothed, placing a calming hand on his back. “I'm going to come in your ass and then you're going to come untouched, okay?”

 

He nodded frantically, humming his agreement. 

 

Lance followed through pretty quickly, jerking erratically a few times and then spilling hotly inside Keith. Feeling Lance filling him up was enough for Keith to let shout loudly as he shuddered and came all over his desk. They rode out their aftershocks together, Lance losing his rhythm in his pleasure and just awkwardly humping into Keith as he clenched tightly and his thighs shook, feeling Lance pressing sloppy but loving kisses all over his neck and back. 

 

Keith stayed slumped weakly over his desk as Lance gently pulled out and stood up. “Wow,” he said to no one in particular, stroking Keith's shoulders and cheeks as he rolled him over and lifted him up before his knees gave out. His vision was a little blurred and he struggled to comprehend much except that Lance was looking after him, and his asshole was still clenching weakly around nothing as he was lifted into Lance's strong arms. 

“We gotta do that again,” he slurred. 

 

“Alright, big guy,” Lance laughed, running his fingers through Keith's hair. “Maybe give it a little while, huh?”

 

Keith giggled. “Yeah, maybe.” He let his eyes fall shut and rested his head against Lance's chest. “Wow, you're so strong,  _ mmm _ .”

 

Lance dropped a kiss to the top of his head and carefully put him down in the chair. Keith whined when he pulled away and grabbed for him, wanting nothing more than to snuggle with his boyfriend as soon as possible. 

“In a minute, baby. We gotta clean up a little first, okay?”

 

Keith made a noise of complaint and clenched his legs at the sensation of Lance wiping at his legs and ass with a tissue he'd taken from the box on Keith's desk. 

“Good job,” he murmured, kissing Keith's thigh tenderly before tugging up his pants. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd done a good job of, besides sitting there and letting Lance clean him up like he was a fragile piece of art, but he lapped up the praise anyway. 

 

“You did  _ so _ perfect for me. You know I adore you right?” Keith nodded happily and Lance laughed, stroking his hair again and kissing the shell of his ear. “You okay?”

 

Keith nodded again. “I… I feel good. Kinda drunk. I love you?” He said it with a questioning lilt at the end, tilting his head to the side in an invitation for Lance to kiss at the curve of his throat. If Lance was going to be sweet and doting, he was going to take advantage of it for all the affection he could get. 

 

“Did I- oh my god.” Lance paused, his jaw falling open a little as his hand fluttered at Keith's collar. 

 

“What?” Keith craned his neck to try and see what had made Lance look like that. “What is it?”

 

“No, I- It's just… I-” All Lance's dark cool from earlier was gone as he stuttered awkwardly. His fingers hovered at Keith's throat as if to touch but he pulled them back at the last moment. He sighed and squished himself into the chair beside Keith, shuffling his boyfriend into his lap. With some awkward manoeuvring he had Keith kneeling over his legs so they could face each other. 

 

Keith giggled as Lance started kissing over the side of his face, moving down his jaw to press little kisses all along his neck. 

“Okay, listen, babe,” Lance murmured, shyness creeping into his voice, “I, uh. When we- you remember last week when I came to pick you up for dinner?”

Keith nodded, puzzled. 

 

“Well… I kinda arrived earlier t-than I said. And I came to your room to tell you to get ready, and I saw you, and you were kind of, uh.” He wrapped his hand loosely around his own throat in a mime that had Keith sucking his head and blushing. It was difficult to be embarrassed about what Lance had seen when he'd had him over the desk five minutes ago, but he still fluttered his lashes shyly. 

 

“Yeah, and it- Well, that had never been my thing before but you looked so good, I went straight to your living room and spent the hour waiting for you, reading up on how to, um, safely…” 

 

Keith was surprised to see him so flustered, but it was cute on him. Plus, the idea of Lance seeing him choking himself and being so eager to do it to him was both hot and adorable. 

 

“I could hardly stop thinking about it all week but, jesus. I didn't realise how good you'd look with my fingerprints around your throat.” He started kissing affectionately at the marks, the reason for his weird behaviour more obvious now. 

 

Keith's face lit up with excitement, his eyes gleaming. “Really? Oh my god, Lance, show me, show me!” He flapped his hands eagerly, all but snatching Lance's phone from his hands when he offered it for Keith to use the camera. It reflected him back, hair sticking up wildly and sweat clinging to his face, but he ignored everything he saw as his eyes flew to the red marks ringing his throat. His breath hitched. There were even faint, dark marks in the shape of Lance's fingerprints. “Think it'll bruise?” he gasped, like a child getting puppy for Christmas. 

 

Lance snorted. “You are so weird, and I have never loved you more.” 

 

Keith ignored him, nuzzling into Lance's chest with a proud smile. When he decided the angle was good, he grinned up at Lance and took a picture, shoving the phone back in Lance's pockets before he regretted it. 

Lance's mouth was hanging open in amazement, and Keith felt a surge of smugness that he made Lance look like that.

 

“Send that to me later? I wanna remember it after it fades.” He'd never had the confidence to ask anyone else to do that to him before, and it was difficult for him to choke himself hard enough to bruise. Just thinking about having Lance's dark fingerprints marking him was making him feel a little dizzy.

 

“Me too,” Lance agreed. “Hey, c’mon, let's get you home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this much so I apologise for any typos. I also intended to write some extended aftercare but I haven't done this before so I wasn't sure I'd know what I was doing and also this got REALLY long and I didn't want to drag it out even more, but after this Keith falls asleep in his chair and Lance carries him to the car and then his place and they take a bath together with candles and tea and the full monty and Lance kisses every tiny mark on Keith's neck and the marks on his hips where he was pressed against his desk and tells him what a beautiful angel he is thanks for ur time. Also Thank you so much to @cumslutkeith for the help and encouragement, please check out their tumblr!


End file.
